You won't get away
by Ninjasauras
Summary: Kiba is in heat. That much is clear. But when he sets his sights on Soraka Izumi, what will happen?  KibaxOC rated M for lemon


**Sora: WARNING: Leeemooon!**

**No flames please! If you flame, I will use it to burn down the house of you and all the people close to you! Muhahaha :3**

**Kiba: Nice reviewers and constructive criticism recieve a virtual bunny!**

**But ya, this is a lemon, so for mature readers only- wait, that means I'm not allowed to be here! Waah!**

**Sora: So yeah. No likey, no read-y.**

**KIba: Onward to SEX!**

**Sora: Lol xD**

"Ugh, get lost, Inuzuka!" Izumi growled, turning and walking away from her sixteen year old rival.

"I just can't do that, Izumi." Kiba smirked, lust-darkened eyes that appraised her form going unnoticed by the Izumi, who was focused on keeping breathing through her mouth. She knew if she got one whiff of that intoxicating scent the Inuzuka was radiating today, she would pounce like a hormone crazed animal.

But she couldn't help being so short with him; he _had_ been following her all day.

Usually, they'd maybe cross paths once or twice, and exchange an insult or two, maybe have a bit of an argument. But today, he'd been sitting in the tree having what looked like a distressing conversation with his huge dog, when he'd caught sight of Izumi, and then kept appearing wherever she went. At first, Izumi hadn't minded (for she secretly had a huge crush on the Inuzuka) but now, it was getting annoying. And also, where was Akamaru? She hadn't seen him since she had been on her morning jog and passed by the tree that morning.

Izumi flicked her white hair out of her eyes, turning another corner in the street. She'd just got it cut into a bob, though it was a little on the thin side and pin straight, so fell to her chin. A messy side parting cut just above her deep blue eyes, strands of it tumbling over her face, hence the need to flick it every so often.

She turned down an alley, only about a mile from her home now, and could sense the Inu-nin still following her, and sighed. Then gasped as she was slammed against a wall.

"Inuzuka! Get the hell off of me, you nimrod!" she blushed hard as it registered just how close the brunette boy was, and pushed her head back, still trying to get further away even though firmly against the wall. Noticing the Inu's lustful look did not help her hammering heart any.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as his nose trailed over her shoulder and up her neck, shivering as his hot breath washed over her sensitive skin. She felt lips flutter slightly at the hollow under her ear, then more warmth as the Inuzuka leaned to whisper in her ear.

"It's no use fighting it, Izumi… _you will be mine_…" Izumi blushed harder at his words, then took off at a high speed at the first chance she got, using the Kawarimi. She cussed as the scent of Inuzuka lingered in her sensory system, attempting to ignore the need to run back and press herself to him.

She heard a faint chuckle, and muttered a long string of profanities as she ran. Still half a mile from her house, and the horny dog-bastard had caught up to her.

She twisted and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby house, taking a shortcut. But the moment she was up there, she was secured in a warm embrace.

"Caught you."

Izumi's heart hammered as she abruptly pulled away from the Inuzuka's chest, but could not pull away from his grip. The look he was giving her struck fear to her insides.

"Let me go, Inuzuka!" she ordered angrily, and he just smirked.

"Not a chance… I chased you all this time, I deserve my prize, don't you think?" then he swung her up onto his shoulder and started running.

Something clicked in Izumi's mind, from back at the Academy, when they were learning about the clan's of Konoha. About the Inuzuka's…

So that's what this is! Izumi thought with horror, Heat!

Yes, once a year, every Inuzuka goes into heat. When depends on the individual, and how long depends on how soon they mate.

Izumi was brought out of her thoughts by the impact of her being dropped on a bed, and she quickly noted her surroundings. From her guess, Inuzuka's flat.

She scooted backwards as the brunette boy advanced on her, only stopping when her back hit the headboard. He just smirked, the fear in her eyes just turning him on more, as he kissed her roughly, forcing her to breathe through her nose and inhale his scent as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Izumi gasped for air as he finally released her, moving to her neck and sucking on the sensitive part while she unwittingly arched her back. Her eyes widened as she felt him pulling her shirt up, then was startled to see his already removed. She blushed fiercely, not able to help gawking at the Inu-nin's gorgeous body, until a warm hand and a tug of material brought her back to reality.

"What… are you going to… do to me..?" she gasped, and the dog boy smirked against her neck, trailing his tongue up, then whispering huskily into her ear once more.

"Well… simply put, I'm going to fuck you senseless, until you can't use your legs anymore." she stiffened, and he took the opporunity to rip her top over her head, then kiss down her chest and lightly suck on the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Ng… no! You… you can't!" she pushed him away half heartedly, and he leaned back and smirked at her.

"Don't try and say you don't want it. I can smell your arousal, Izumi…" Izumi blushed, and the Inuzuka grinned, and resumed kissing the hollow between her breasts. Then he growled in annoyance, pulling a kunai from the pouch on his leg, and cutting her bra away. She hissed.

"My best… bra… you basta_aah_!" she cut off with a moan as the brunette bit down on her nipple, her hands curling into fists in his hair. He grinned, rubbing a thumb over her other hardened bud as his tongue curled around the first, her blood only intensifying the experience.

Her resistance lowered from half-hearted to nothing in an instant, pleasure hazing her mind as she roughly pulled the Inuzuka's lips back to hers. He kissed her hungrily, hands still playing with her breasts, while hers ran over his chest, savouring the feel of him.

Izumi's mind started to work more, and she rolled them over, placing her legs so that she was straddling him while his tongue ravaged her mouth. He gasped and then moaned loudly into her mouth as he felt the most incredible friction against his member, made better by the sight of Izumi's hips grinding hard onto him, and started to kiss her neck instead. He bucked his hips slightly to meet hers, making her moan loudly. The sound rang through the room, and the dog nin gasped at the sudden cold, and looked down.

Izumi had ripped his pants and boxers off, and was now kneeling, staring at his erection hungrily, like a dog with a bone. No pun intended.

She wrapped a hand around it, then leaned down to give the head an experimental lick, before pausing, then slipping her warm lips around it and sliding almost the whole length into her mouth.

The size of it worried her; would that whole thing really fit inside her? Well, even so, she wanted to find out.

She was pleased as the brunette let loose one long, continuous moan, and bobbed her head slowly, swirling her tongue around the head, before biting lightly, and grazing her teeth over it.

"Nn... Izumi… faster!" the Inu begged, bucking his hips desperately, almost choking Izumi. She smirked around his length, bobbing her head faster, then giving it one last hard suck, and a thick, bitter substance filled her mouth. She swallowed quickly, not wanting to choke.

Her partner was just laying limply as his member fell out of her mouth with a pop, and she snickered.

"Worn out already, Inuzuka?" she teased, a slight undertone of scorn to her voice. The Inu-nin sat up with a grin, and quickly had her flipped and pinned beneath him.

"Not in a million years." he kissed her again, massaging her tongue with his own, while his hand traveled downwards, slightly startled to realise that she had already removed her shorts and panties -What was she, Houdini?- but getting over it. It made his job easier, after all.

He gently ran a finger over her outer lips, before pushing past and rolling her love button beneath his finger. She mewled softly, and his finger slipped into her already well lubricated folds. He felt himself become hardened again as she arched into him.

"Mm… Kiibaa!" she moaned as he slipped another finger in, thrusting them in and out. He smirked.

"What, no Inuzuka today?" he mocked in a low, husky voice, and she lightly glared at him, before succumbing to the pleasure once more. Kiba chuckled as he slowly moved his body downwards, licking his lips. He wanted to taste her; to taste the forbidden fruit of his secret love… the idea shot heat straight to his groin, and he darted his tongue into her without hesitation.

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips, as he sucked and nibbled on that bundle of nerves. Her hands tangled in his shaggy brown hair, moaning nonstop, as his tongue pushed deep into her cavern, writhing and curling. She groaned as he thrusted it in and out as fast as he could, bucking her hips up desperately, then releasing one last, loud moan as she came. He lapped the juices up, then moved up and pressed his body back onto hers with a wolfish grin. The grin deteriorated some as he pressed at her entrance. He looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and she bit her lip, finishing the contraception jutsu, and nodding.

She cried out as he buried himself to the hilt in one quick motion, tearing through her virginal walls. She clenched her arms and legs around him tightly, her nails drawing blood from his back, burying her face in his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on her side, fighting against the powerful urges to thrust hard and fast.

After a minute, she experimentally rolled her hips. Kiba groaned as he fought to stay still, and she did it again, a few more times, then nodded.

"O-okay. You can move no-_ahh_!" she cut off with a pleasure-induced scream as the Inuzuka thrusted with a wild abandon, reaching speeds that only a shinobi could manage. Izumi locked her legs tightly around his waist, moaning in one continuous stream as he pounded into her, screaming as he moved his head to bite down savagely on her neck, sharpened canines drawing blood.

"Oh God! Kiibaaa! Harder!" Izumi exclaimed, and Kiba was only too glad to meet her request, grabbing her hips and forcing himself deeper in with each thrust. He moved, angling upwards with his thrusts, pulling her legs to rest them on his shoulders, and Izumi cried out as he hit that one spot that made her see stars.

"Oh my god! There! There again- **aahhh**!" she cut off with a sultry moan as Kiba got the message and hit that spot repeatedly, making her toes curl with the pleasure. His length seemed to fill her up better than before, and he thrusted impossibly fast, while kissing and licking all over Izumi's neck in failed attempts to supress his own moans of ecstasy. He cried out from the pleasure as Izumi tightened her walls around him experimentally, desperately thrusting, losing all sense of rythym as he neared his climax.

Izumi cried out her partner's name as the coil in her stomach tightened, and Kiba bucked faster as he started releasing, riding out their orgasm together. Once it was over, they collapsed side-by-side on the bed, panting hard. Kiba attempted to pull out, but Izumi growled, tightening her grip on him. He smiled, re-burying himself in her, and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"I… love you… Izumi…" Kiba started to frown. "I'm sorry… I did this to you…"

Izumi just smiled. "It's okay... you can make it up... to me, tomorrow night..." she grinned impossibly wide at the Inu's blush. "I love you too, Kiba..."

The pair shared one last loving kiss, before falling asleep.

When Kiba awoke, he was alone, no sign of Izumi anywhere. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his head, and noting that his boxers were back on.

It was just a dream…

Kiba glared at the floorboards, then slammed his fist against the wall.

But it had felt so real!

"Hey, Inuzuka-baka." the white-haired girl of his dreams (literally this time) greeted him that morning as she came to a stop on her jog by the big tree that Kiba liked to sit on. Akamaru rolled his eyes at his master's sigh.

"Hey, Izumi." Izumi blinked. No insult?  
>She hopped up onto the branch beside him, eyes unwittingly taking in his body (bad girl!), and nudged him.<p>

"What's up, Inuzuka?" she asked, and he looked up at her, willing her to say that she remembered, say anything to suggest that last night had happened.

"The usual." Kiba answered enigmatically. Izumi looked up as she saw a hawk passing over the treetops. A signal for all the jounin to meet at the Hokage's office.

"Well, I've got to go… cheer up, will ya? It's clear that Akamaru doesn't like it, right boy?" she jumped off the branch and scratched behind the huge dog's ears, then looked back at Kiba.

"So… I'll see you later then… Kiba." her lips held a secretive smirk, and her eyes a naughty glint. Kiba blinked, then grinned widely.

You bet you will, Izumi-koi...

***Note: 'Koi' is an honorific that is used to describe a person's boyfriend/girlfriend/lover, okay?**

**Sora: So, how do you like that for my first full lemon?**

**Embarassing to write, but still fun!**

**Kiba: Please R&R! Reviews will be used to feed Sora Jell-o! Jell-o is her inspiration food, so she needs reviews to keep the Jell-o coming, so she can write me some more _action_!**

**Sora: And you know you want me to keep writing! Or maybe you don't…**

**Well, either way, review, damnit! I NEED MY JELL-O!**


End file.
